


24 Hours A Day 🕒 Three PM (Spitfire)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [16]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “What’re you up to, my love?” Spitfire questioned. He had decided to close the shop early to get some much-deserved rest. You had been there all day, as well, despite your complaints of wanting to be anywhere else.
Relationships: Spitfire/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕒 Three PM (Spitfire)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Spitfire ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“What’re you up to, my love?” Spitfire questioned. He had decided to close the shop early to get some much-deserved rest. You had been there all day, as well, despite your complaints of wanting to be anywhere else.

“Math,” you faked enthusiasm.

He chuckled, kissing your forehead. “Is it really so bad to be here?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed, standing up. “I mean, I love ya Spitfire, I really do, but this kind of thing… it’s not _my_ kind of thing, you know?”

He chuckled again, cupping your face and bringing your lips to his own. “I know, love, I know.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
